Just My Luck
by AloneInMYMindBasketCase
Summary: Naomi Takahashi just wanted a normal teenage life but oh no! Dark, a famous phantom thief and Satoshi Hiwatari keeps barging into it! Who will win the girls heart!
1. Connections

Naomi Takahashi's red _Tokyo_ jersey fluttered in the wind as she sprinted past Riku Harada, her best friend. Naomi smirked as she pasted her. _Just a few more blocks to go._ She'd get there first, that is if her body didn't give way now. Her light,naturally straight, black hair started to unravel from the bun she had put it in that very morning. Her blue eyes shimmered in the early sunlight. she turned a sharp corner hearing Riku coming up behind her. There was the gate. Yes, she'd get there first.

She had been friends with the Harada twins ever since the three of them had been born. Their mothers had been old friends, great friends. It was almost destined for them to be the same. And destiny had won. Of course Naomi's mother had wanted a nice little girl who played with dolls, but oh no, Naomi had taken the place of the baby boy her father had wanted and grew up with a basketball in one hand and a soccer ball in the other.

She had really connected with Riku and preferred her over Riku's self-centered twin, Risa, but Risa's selfishness didn't keep Naomi from being her friend. When they had been younger, Naomi had once, only once, let Risa do her hair. That very same day they both had played dress-up, which Naomi despised but went along with it with a smile plastered on her face. Riku and Risa were her two closest friends.

Naomi grew up in a family where the parents were never home. Both her mother and her father owned a huge company in Japan called Sony. They were both Japanese but had moved to Europe when Naomi was born. They thought, in Europe, Naomi could have a better life than she would if she would live in Japan. Her parents owned many houses all over the world but Naomi thought this "stupid" because they never got any time off to go to those houses so why own them? Her parents traveled to Japan once or twice a week and some times to other places where Sony was having difficulties.

It was not that they didn't want to be with there daughter, but that they couldn't. Yes, they could quit or retire but they lived off their jobs. There jobs were their lives. It made them happy and that was all Naomi wanted for them. To be happy. When they were in their home town Naomi still didn't see them. They left in the morning before She woke and got home after she had gone to sleep. When she had been 6, she asked her nanny if her parents had had super-powers of some sort because she thought about how they must never get much sleep. When ever she thought about this memory it always made her giggle. If it wasent for the postits her mother and father left every morning she could sware they were dead.

"Niwa! Move!", Naomi said as she almost ran him over to get to the gate. She slid to a halt and touched the gate with her hand and said, "I win." 

She turned to Daisuke with a smile and said, "Hey Dai! Nice day we're having her isn't it?"

Daisuke was sitting on the ground looking shocked. Naomi had knocked him down when she had been running past. "Sorry Niwa! It could have been worse. I could have….broke your noise or something…" She stretched out her hand to him and he took it.

Riku came to a halt behind her and bent down to catch her breath. Naomi smirked and said sarcastically, "Riku! What took you so.. long? I was getting old!"

"Oh shut it!"

"Didn't you say winner got praise?" Naomi said while her smirk grew bigger.

Riku sighed and said a little annoyed, "Naomi. You are the best. The Queen of running ..er.. I mean racing…there, you happy?" 

"Very." She turned back to Daisuke, "So Dai, why are you hear so early and on a Tuesday?"

"You know that math test yesterday?"

Naomi and Riku said at the same time, "Yep. What about it?"

"I didn't do very good and teacher wants me to come and redo it…"

"Oh…yeah that was a very hard test." Riku said calmly.

"I would agree…" Naomi said while taking her hair out of it's, now, pony-tail and re-doing it.

Daisuke nodded and asked, "Why are you two here?"

They both said together, "Basketball."

Naomi continued with, " Just three words : early. morning. practices. Not cool."

Daisuke nodded but his facial expression changed very quickly. Naomi watched this with confusion. He blushed and looked down to his left. Naomi heard a sound of wheel coming to a stop. She turned to see Risa getting off her bike with a smile. "Hey Naomi, Riku, Daisuke. Whats up?"

Naomi smiled, "Nothin much Risa, just going to basketball practice."

Risa asked quickly, "Can I watch?"

Riku said back, "Sure. But were going to be late if we don't go now! Lets go Naomi!" Riku ran through the gate with Naomi and Risa in hot presute. Naomi looked back at Daisuke and thought, 'Poor Niwa…Risa just doesn't like you the way you want. She's to busy with the phantom thief…' She turned her head forward and sprinted to the gymnasium.


	2. Baka Satoshi

Naomi laid her head down on her desk and sighed. Any smart student would be taking notes on what the teacher was going on about but not Naomi…she rather sleep then listen to her teacher babble on and on. She decided she would just 'persuade' Daisuke to let her barrow his notes so she could copy them…but then again he didn't get the best grades so his note taking could be really bad.

She sat up and grabbed her pen and flipped to a new sheet of paper in her notebook. She sensed at some one was watching her so she quickly looked around. No one in front of her and no one on either side of her. she turned around and noticed the blue eyes that were boring into her's. Naomi quickly turned around and took a deep breath. She turned to face him again and whispered angrily, "What's your problem?"

He didn't answer so Naomi asked loader, "I said, 'What's your problem.'" It turned out she said it to load and every one was staring at her. She quickly turned around to the sound of the teacher's voice, "Miss Takahashi! Is there any thing you want to share with the class?"

"No, but I would like to ask Satoshi a question." 

"Are you talking back to me young lady!"

"No….wait! Yes, I am."

"Do you want to go to the office Miss Takahashi. And I'm warning you. I will get you kicked of the basketball team."

Naomi shouted at herself in her mind for talking back…nothing ever came good of talking back at least not for her, "I'm really really sorry, I'll never talk back again." 

The teacher seemed satisfied so she turned back around and started to talk 'blah' again. Naomi turned around and glared at Satoshi who, when he saw Naomi looking smirked. All Naomi could think was, 'Ass Whole Baka'

The rest of class flew by. With only five minutes on the clock the teacher let the class "mingle". Naomi turned to Daisuke who was sitting to her left. Daisuke asked, "Naomi? What was that thing about…"

Naomi sighed and said angrily, "Satoshi was staring at me and he freaked me out so I was all like, 'What's your problem ass whole' and he didn't answer me so I said it again but way to loudly." Daisuke nodded and then the bell rang.

Naomi slammed her locker shut and started out the school's front doors. She was soon joined by Riku. They chatted along until Risa road up behind them and shouted happily, "Guess what!"

Riku asked, "What?"

Risa said back, "I said you have to guess!"

"Fine, Riku you guess first…" Naomi said back with a sigh.

"I give up…Naomi, you guess."

Naomi glared at Riku, "Why you always dumping this stuff on me! Huh?"

"'Cause you always know the answer!"

Naomi and Riku stopped to glare at each other and then Naomi said, "Fine. I'll guess. Risa. I'm guessing "what" is that the phantom thief, Dark is going to steal some crap tonight…."

Risa looked surprised, "How'd you know?"

Naomi started walking again, "Lucky guess." 

Riku said, "Yeah right."

"Naomi I was wondering if you would come with Riku and I to go see him," Risa asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey! Who ever said 'I' was going?" Riku shouted back.

Risa ignored Riku and said to Naomi with puppy dog eyes , "Please! Come on Naomi! Then you can spend the night at our house!"

Naomi sighed and said, "Fine."


	3. Fake Phone Calls

Naomi dropped her crap on the air bed by the T.V. It was place right in-between Riku and Risa's beds. She had slept on it many times so she was use to it. She sat down on it. 

"Well, what you think Naomi? Do I look hot?"

Naomi looked up at Risa who was turning around in circles so Naomi could see the full effect. Risa was wearing black high heals that had a strap that wrapped around her ankles. She also was wearing a short light blue skirt and a tight long sleeved dark blue shirt. Naomi sighed and asked, "Risa, do you 'want' to be a stripper? Or are you just dressing like one?"

Risa frowned and Naomi laughed and said, "I'm just kidding! Ok! Calm down!"

Risa glared at Naomi and then asked, "So, what are you wearing then?" 

Naomi looked down at her school uniform and had to agree with Risa that she couldn't wear that. She reached for her beg and pulled out short black jean shorts and a grey sweat shirt with red writing on it that said , 'Impossible is Nothing'. She quickly changed and grabbed her red Puma sinkers and said to Risa, "How's this?"

"Can't you ever dress like a girl, Naomi?" Risa said back.

"I don't do the style 'Girl'. I do the style 'Me'." Naomi said with a smile. Risa shrugged and a beeping sound filed the room.

"Hey, Naomi! Let's rock!" Risa hopped up to turned her alarm off and ran out the door and down the steeps. Naomi walked down slowly and smirked when she saw Riku coming up them. "Hey Riku? I beat you Risa breaks a heal running out the front door!"

Risa smiled and said back, "I can't take that beat my friend 'cause I would lose."

"How far is it?" Naomi wined while Risa dragged her by her wrist.

"Oh come on Naomi it's just one more block!" Risa shouted. Naomi sighed. Finally Risa came to a halt and Naomi practically walked into her. Risa said annoyed, "Naomi! Er! You're so difficult. Any way we're here!"

Naomi looked up through the gate at the large building in front of her. "Er…Risa? The 'oh great, oh mighty' phantom thief is stealin' from the library?" 

"'Um….yeah…I guess there's this really nice book in there and for some reason he wants it!" Naomi sighed at her stupidity.

"Make way! Make way!" Naomi turned around to see a police officer moving his hand about at the two of them. Naomi tried to stifle a laugh but it didn't work out very well. Risa said in her 'Bitchy' tone, "What do you mean, 'Make way"? No ones in your way and do you know who your talking to? My daddy will get you fired. And I also have her the air to the Sony enterprise. With on phone call my friend here will get her body guards to beat you up, police man!"

Naomi was surprised at Risa's cleverness but had no idea what to do. When the police man didn't back down Risa turned to Naomi and said, "I don't think the man gets it! I think it's time to call Bob. He'll handle this problem."

Caching on, Naomi grabbed her cell phone and flipped it open and said to Risa in a 'bitchy' tone, "Oh don't worry girl. I'll get him to handle this!" She pretended to dial a number and said, "Oh Bob, darling. It's Naomi. Yes, Naomi Takahashi. Yep. Oh. Oh. Your to kind. Yes. Well…My friend and I are having some trouble here. This police man is being very rude. Oh! You are not being serious. I could sew. Really? I see. Oh you know we're here at the Library in-" At that very moment Naomi was cut off by a voice behind her.

"What seems to be the problem here?"

After Naomi saw who it was she finished her pretend phone call by saying, "Oh never mind Bob, darling. You don't have to come down…at least not yet. Yes, I'll call you with the details. Thanks Bob, you're a doll." She looked at the police man who had been bothering them. His face was pail. Naomi reminded herself to laugh at this later. She closed the phone and turned to Satoshi and said, "What the hell are you doing here Baka?"

"I don't think that's anyway to talk to a police officer?" Satoshi said with a smirk.

"I don't see a police officer! I see a short sad little man." Naomi said back very proud of herself.

Satoshi smirked and said, "Well, at least my fake phone calls are not as bad as my come backs." 

Naomi thought, 'Oh no he didn't!' She took a step forward but Risa grabbed her arm and said, "Naomi , come on. Forget about it."

Naomi turned around and started to walk away. He had really pissed her off. She soon heard Risa fallowing.

Satoshi watched as the two girls left before turning to the police officer, "Do you call yourself a police officer because if those girls had not been joking the whole department could have been sewed. Those two girl belong to two of the richest families in this country." 

"Sorry sir."

"This better not happen again." 

"It won't sir."

Satoshi turned to look where the two girls had left and sighed.

Naomi stopped and sighed. She rested her hand against the brick wall next to her. She sighed, 'Why does that guy keep making a fool of me! It won't happen again! I won't let it!' She climbed onto the wall and sat down. 

"Wow! Naomi that walls really high. Can you help me up?" Risa asked with a smile.

"Sure" Naomi grabbed Risa's hands and haled her to the top. While Risa was fixing herself Naomi heard the sound of wings flapping. She looked up at the sky and searched for Dark against the dark night sky. She saw him but didn't want to lose him so whit out moving her eyes from him she pointed him out to Risa. As soon as she saw him she went all foggily on Naomi. They soon heard cops shouting at each other. This made Naomi and Risa laugh. They both turned around so they could face the library and saw cops rush in after the phantom thief.

Many minutes pasted before they saw him again.


	4. Dark, The Phantom Theif

Naomi and Risa watched as something strange occurred. There was smoke or something else but they knew no better words to describe it. Cops were shouting and every thing was a mess. Some how shoots were fired and Risa gasped. Naomi turned to Risa and shouted, "Risa we have to get out of here!" They both stood up. Risa jumped of the wall landing on her feet but falling to her knees. Naomi started to walk to the edge to jump off but slipped on something and fell back ward in to a bush on the inside of the wall. She heard Risa's voice screaming her name. The bush she was in was very large and hardly any light entered through the space between the branches. She sat up and gathered herself.

At that very moment she noticed she wasn't alone in that bush. Two dark eyes looked back at her. She was about to shout out for help when he, meaning Dark put his hand over her mouth. She was ready for a fight and aimed a punch at his face but Dark grabbed her wrists and put her arms behind her back. She bit his hand and when he pulled back she shouted, "Get your frickin hands off of me, Pervert!" 

He quickly covered her mouth again. "Sh. Be quiet! I'm not going to hurt you! It's not what you think!" A few seconds pasted and dark still had a tight hold on Naomi. _What the heck am I going to do?_ He heard a familiar voice in his head. Diasuke said back, '_DARK! You have to let Naomi go!_'

"Damn." Dark whispered out loud. Then a thought occurred to him and he said, "With!" Seconds later the creature was next to them. Naomi looked at it with amazement. It make a little sound and licked her face. She blinked and Dark said sternly, "With! We don't have time for this." Dark told the animal what to do and sighed. He looked down at the girl he had pinned to the ground. He thought she would be scared but she just looked pissed.

They heard police sirens again and they were moving farther and farther away. With had done a great job in turning into a perfect replica of Dark himself. Dark looked into Naomi's eyes and whispered, "Ok. I'm going to…well…get off of you. Just don't scream."

He let go of her wrists and removed his hand from her mouth. Before he could get off himself, she pushed him off and stood up and walked out of the bush. He quickly got up and went after her.

"Hey wait!" He yelled after her.

Flustered, she turned to face him and yelled, "Whats your problem?"

"I can't just let you go."

"And why the hell not!" She screamed at him. 

He took a step backward, "Well, because…um…when I grabbed you the necklace I was stealing went down your shirt." 

Naomi blushed and reached down into her bra and he was right. It was there. She had been to pissed to notice. She grabbed it and threw it at him.

He caught it a smirked. He took a few steps forward until he was very close to Naomi. Naomi blushed. He smirked again, "Your name's Naomi right?"

"A…yeah. Hey! How did you know that?" She looked at him confused.

With a smirk still plastered on his face he bent down and whispered in her ear, "If I told you that…I'd have to kill you."

Naomi tried to hold back a laugh but failed. She started to laugh and said, "That is so…cheesy."

He watched her and said, "I agree but it was the only thing I could think of to say before I did this." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. Naomi blushed and then…he was gone.


	5. The Midwinter Hike

Naomi stared up at the ceiling above her. she glanced over at the beds on either side of her were Riku and Risa Harada slept. It had been one hectic night. After the pervert, Dark kissed her she had slowly walked back to Risa and Riku's house dazed. She decided not to tell them about what had just happened. When she had arrived at their house she had found Risa crying onto Riku's shoulder about how, she, Naomi had disappeared. After spotting Naomi in the door way Riku calmly told Risa Naomi was right behind her. She turned around and ran at Naomi, tackling her to the ground.

They were all in bed now but only two of them were asleep. Naomi couldn't sleep. She couldn't help but think of that little peck on the cheek. It annoyed her how she couldn't stop thinking about. She made a promise to herself not to let it both her and she would forget about that pervert, Dark.

"Every one! Sit down. I have news for all of you!" The teacher said happily. Naomi sighed and rolled her eyes. "In a few days were going on our annual midwinter hike! Now remember to dress warmly and before you leave today make sure you grab one of these permission slips! And now lets have some fun and do some math!"

Naomi whispered sarcastically to herself, "Oh great! Math!" She glanced around the room and looked behind her. There he was again! Satoshi staring at her. She glared back at him and turned around shaking her hair behind her. Satoshi smirked.

The day finally came. The annual midwinter hike. Their whole class waited at the base of the large, well some what large mountain. Naomi shivered and glanced around. 

"Ok everybody! Isn't this a great day for a hike? I hoped you all dressed warmly!" Their teacher said with a smile. 

Takeshi, a boy who was the son of a police inspector, said annoyedly, "Teacher, this isn't a hike, it's mountain climbing."

Risa added, "Why do we do this every year? I'm so cold…"

Soon they were all starting up the mountain. Daisuke walked in front of Risa who was walking a few feet ahead of Naomi and Riku. Every few minutes Daisuke looked back to see if Risa was ok. Naomi looked at Riku wanting to point out this fact to her but quickly stopped herself. Riku was looking at the ground looking sad.

Naomi asked, "Riku? Whats wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing…"

Naomi looked up at Risa and Daisuke, Then she realized something, "Riku? You like Daisuke don't you?"

Riku blushed and said sternly, "I do not!"

"What ever you say," Naomi said with a smirk.

"Hey! My hat! It's stuck in a tree! That's my favorite hat!"

Naomi and Riku looked up ahead and saw Risa by the edge of the mountain side yelling about her hat which was stuck in a tree not to far away.

Risa turned to Daisuke, "Oh, Daisuke…Please get it back for me!" 

Daisuke looked a little uneasy, "Um…But…it's kinda far, Risa."

Naomi watched this and realized Riku wasn't standing next to her anymore she looked over at the hat and Riku was reaching for it, "Riku! Don't do it!"

Every one was yelling for not to do it and she yelled back, "Someone has to get it back! And I don't see you making up your mind any time soon!" 

Riku slipped and Daisuke tried to grab her hand but they both fell over the edge.

"We have to tell some one!" Naomi yelled and started to run back down the mountain to find the teacher. Others fallowed her. As soon as she spotted the teacher she came to a stop and tried to catch her breath.

Satoshi walked up beside her, "Pardon me, Teacher."

"Yes, Satoshi, Naomi. What is it?"

Satoshi cleared his throat and stated, "Daisuke Niwa and Riku Harada fell to the bottom of a cliff at approximately 11:45 A.M. The accident was caused when Risa Harada's hat blew into a tree. Riku Harada tried to recover said hat and slipped, then Daisuke Niwa attempted to catch her and fell along with her." 

Takeshi grabbed Satoshi by the caller and yelled, "Satoshi! Will you zip it? That doesn't help anything right now!" Then he turned to Naomi and yelled, "Naomi, inform the other student to form groups! We'll split up and look for Riku and Daisuke!" 

Satoshi said back, "Takeshi, I don't think that's a good idea. Even more students might get lost…"

Satoshi whipped out his cell and tried for a signal but no luck. He moved around a bit and then stopped. He must have gotten a signal. He dialed a phone number, "Hello, we need a search party out here." 

Naomi could hear some one yelling back on the other end of the phone, "Send out a search party! Commander?"

Satoshi sighed and pushed the button to end his phone call. He turned around and started to walk back up the mountain. Naomi looked around confused and then walked after him and yelled, "Hey Satoshi, where are you going? You're the one who said we should stick together!" 

He turned to her and put his fingers to his lips gesturing to be quiet.

All Naomi could think was '_what a jerk! Baka!_'

Then there was a bright light and Naomi saw something black. She fell back ward and covered her eyes. She heard Satoshi talking on his phone again, "Cancel that search party…" 

An hour latter they found Diasuke and Riku at the bottom of the mountain. And all was ok again…at least for the time being.


	6. Day of the Gamble

"Riku! Where the hell is that baka, Takeshi?" Naomi yelled over at Riku who was standing on her left. They were both carrying large boxes full of who knows what. Riku, Naomi, and Takeshi were all on the P.E. comity and had to move boxes from one place to another location. After their teacher had told them what to do Takeshi ditched them.

It had been a great normal day for Naomi until this point. There had to be millions of boxes they had to move and it wasn't helping that Takeshi was gone. 

"What a jerk! We'll get him for this! Wont we, Naomi?" Riku yelled back flustered. They soon came to a intersection in the hallway and had to go opposite directions. 

"Meet ya back at the crap old boxes, Riku!"

"Yep." 

Naomi walked down the hall silently but stopped when she heard a 'Kyuu'ing noise. She turned her head to see Daisuke's little pet thing. Even though she never know what it really was it was very cute. She hardly ever saw Daisuke without it. "You poor thing. Aren't you Daisuke's pet? Hop on! We'll go find 'em." 

"Kyuu!" it said while hopping onto the boxes she was carrying. She gave it a warm smile and started off again.

Naomi walked out the front door and past a few bench she stopped when she heard Risa's voice. She turned her head and saw Daisuke sitting next to Risa. She was about to walk over but stopped herself. _Maybe Risa will finally going to go on a date with Dai…_

She looked up at Wiz and whispered, "Shh." Wiz hopped onto her head and Naomi sat the boxes down. She crawled over to a bush right behind the bench.

Risa said excitedly, "Daisuke, will you go with me…to try and meet Dark?" Daisuke stood up and looked a little disappointed. Confused, Risa said, "Daisuke?"

Daisuke turned to her and said calmly, "I…I can't. I never thought of you as a _friend_, Risa. Never." Daisuke blushed but continued, "I can't think of you that way. Risa…I…I l-l-lo-lo-"

Risa stood up and yelled, "That's so mean! You really hate me don't you? Fine then! I don't need your help! I can go by myself! I don't need to be your friend!" She stormed off.

Daisuke stood there confused. Naomi sighed sadly. _Really Risa, you can be so thick sometimes…He just wanted to tell you he…loved you. You never even gave him the chance…_

Wiz jumped down into Naomi's lap and looked up at her with big eyes and 'kyuu'ed like it was asking what was wrong… Naomi sad sadly, "…Risa likes Dark…not Daisuke…Daisuke just needs to get with Riku. She likes him you know…But Daisuke hardly even notices her. Life is messed up."

Naomi delivered her boxes to the gym and started back for more boxes. Wiz rested on her head. Every one in the halls stared as she walked by. She gave no notice. She was to busy thinking about how to get Riku and Daisuke together. She turned a corner and be fore she knew it she started to fall down the stairs, "OH SHIT!"

She closed her eyes tightly and waited for impact. She hit something but it wasn't like she expected. She opened her eyes and her head was laying against someone's chest. She blushed and looked up into Satoshi's eyes. She had accidentally knocked his glasses off. She blushed even red noticing she was sitting his lap wearing a skirt. And even being so close to him freaked her out.

"KYUU!"

She looked up and saw Wiz flying through the air. She quickly stood up and ran to grab him. She knew she wouldn't make it unless she dove so she did so.

Takeshi was standing at the top of the stars and saw the catch and yelled, "An----------d SAFE! I give it a 9 out of 10 Naomi!"

"Shut up Baka!" She yelled back and looked at Wiz, "Wiz. You ok?"

It 'kyuu'ed happily. Naomi wrapped her arms around it tightly and turned back to Satoshi who was now standing brushing himself off, "Um…Satoshi…I…um…thanks." She looked down at the ground and saw Satoshi's broken glasses and bent down to grab them and said, "I kinda busted your glasses…sorry…if you want I'll buy you a new pair?"

"It's alright. I don't really need them anyway. See ya." He started walking up the steps again just as cool and collected as could be. She watched him go and then looked down at wiz who was snuggled up against her.

She hadn't had the chance to see Daisuke the rest of the day so she couldn't return Wiz so he just rode around on her head all day. The teachers ignored it. She decided she would meet Daisuke at his house to return Wiz.

As she walked down streets she saw Emiko, Daisuke's mom carrying a few shopping bags. She ran over to her happily with Wiz clinging to her long black hair, "Emiko!"

"Hi Naomi! Whats up? It's been like forever since you come over to the house." Emiko smiles happily. She looked up at Wiz who was resting on Naomi's head. "Oh…um, Wiz? What are you doing with Naomi? Weren't you with Daisuke today?"

"He got lost and I found him. I haven't gotten the chance to see Daisuke all day so I thought I 'd meet him at the Niwa house to return Wiz."

"Well, that's very nice of you. We can walk together and girl talk!"

"Cool. Sure." Naomi said back with a smile.

They walked a few blocks and started to talk about really hot guys when Emiko stopped suddenly so Naomi did the same. Emiko asked happily, "Dai! Hi, sweetie. Is this one of your friends?"

Satoshi was standing over Daisuke who looked nervous and pail. From what it looked like, Naomi guessed Satoshi was integrating Daisuke about something. Emiko's friendly smile quickly turned to a blank looked as she stared into Satoshi's meeting gaze. She grabbed Daisuke's shoulder and turned him to leave saying, "Lets go Daisuke. You know it makes us worry when you don't come straight home. Naomi, I think you should go straight home as well. I had a fun time talking to."

Confused, Naomi said, "Um, yeah. Here Daisuke. I found him in the school. I thought you'd want him back." She had Wiz over to Daisuke who was now a sleep. Emiko and Daisuke quickly left.

Naomi turned around looking for Satoshi but he was already gone and she was left alone in the street.


	7. Bets On! Part 1

Naomi walked home alone, a little sad because of this…As she reached for her mansion's door handle, she heard a phone wringing from inside. She quickly grabbed the handle and wrenched the door open and ran inside. "Ello? This is the very lonely house hold of the Takahashi's. How can I help you?"

"Now dear, what a dreadful thing to say! What if someone important would have called. And why are you answering the phone? That is what maids are for, sweetie." A women's voice irrupted from the other end of the telephone. Naomi recognized it as her mothers and became instantly happier.

"Oh mom, I'm sorry. I just had a bad day is all and I cave the maids the day off so they could have some fun but don't worry they'll be back at work at 'bout 9 P.M. tonight. So mum, why are you calling?"

"Can't a mother call her daughter once in a while? We don't see a lot of each other. I hardly remember what you look like. But your right there is a reason I'm calling," her mother paused probably thinking of a way to proswade Naomi to do something, "Dear, well you know I'm here in New York, The Big Apple and I totally forgot there was a big fancy dinner tonight back home…could you please go! It wouldn't be right if a Takahashi was not present! Oh, please sweetie!" 

Naomi sighed and thought for a moment and then answered back, "Fine mom….I guess I'll go… what kind of event is it?" 

"Formal! Thank you sweet heart! We'll talk more next time I call! Remember the party starts at 6 tonight. Look your best. Bye." 

"Yeah, mom. Bye." Naomi hung up the phone and looked around. Her house was very quiet with out the maids bustling around every where.

She quietly walked to her room and closed the door. She walked over to her closet and slide it open, "Formal wear…That means I have to dress really girly. Damn. What the hell am I going to wear?"

She grabbed a long red silk strapless dress and put it on. It fit perfectly. She quickly did her make up and fastened a necklace around her neck. The necklace consisted of a silver chain and little heart at the end. She undid her black hair from it's regular pony tail and looked at herself in the mirror. It would just have to do. She slipped a pair of silver high healed shoes on and ran out the door.

"I heard the police got another note from the phantom thief Dark! Ah…that must be why there's so many of them around, here at the museum!" Naomi looked up and over at the old men chatting. _Dark…Damn. I knew I shouldn't have came here! Maybe I can leave the party early and no one will notice. Who notices a teenage girl like me any way?…_

Naomi started to shuffle off toward an exit. "Oh! Naomi Takahashi! Is that you? You have really grown. I remember when you were just a little girl…How cute you were but now! You've grown into a beautiful young lady."

Naomi turned to see the host, a very old man in a wheel chair who was a friend of her family's but for some odd reason she could not remember his name. "Hello. Yes…it's me. This is a very lovely party…sir…"

"Oh nonsense! I can tell when a girl is not having fun. You come with me! I'll show you around to all me guests. A pretty girl like you needs to be seen." He hand his nurse turn him around and they started off. Naomi could not possibly protest with out being rude so see fallowed quietly and smile occasionally.

"Hello! Commissioner Hiwatari. So this is the special Commander that your so proud off." This caught Naomi's attention. She looked up and saw Satoshi standing next to a man that looked no older than 27. When she first saw Satoshi, she blushed not wanting him to see her in a dress. She quickly hid behind the old man's wheel chair and his nurse.

She quickly striked up a conversation with a few older women that kept glancing at her, "Hello. I'm Naomi Takahashi. I couldn't help but notice you…um…staring… Sorry if I sound rude."

"Oh it's alright dear. We were staring. We couldn't help but notice your wonderful figure. It reminds me of when I was younger, around your age. I had boys falling all over me. In fact…I believe Takahashi…isn't that the name of the heads of the Sony empire?" 

Naomi paused trying to listen to the conversation behind her. "It's very unusual to adopt a teenager at your age, Commissioner."

"Yes, well Satoshi is very gifted. He was top of his class at the university. With no family to support him, he might not be able to fulfill his potential."

Naomi turned back to her conversation with the older women. "Yes. It is. My mother and father work the company."

She heard the old man start to talk again and turned her attention back to the old women. 

"How delightful. Well Dear, I have a grandson around your age. He is very delightful. I think you would like him. I-" 

"Naomi? Now where did that girl get off to?"

Naomi turned her head from the women and say the old man look behind him, apparently for her. Naomi turned to the old women and said apologetically, "I must be off. I was very nice specking to you." She quickly walked up to the old mans side trying to avoid Satoshi's eyes. "Um, sir. You called me?"

"Oh yes. My dear, I did. The Commissioner and I were just conversing about his son's achievements when suddenly I remember I had offered to show you around but mostly I just wanted to show you off to my guests. You must forgive an old man such as me."

"Oh of coarse, Sir." Naomi said politely. She gave him a warm smile.

The old man continued, "Now Commissioner Hiwatari and Commander Hiwatari, I would like you to meet Naomi Takahashi. When she becomes of age she will take over the Sony empire, I presume."

Naomi looked over at the two men. Apparently they were related. _So…Satoshi's father…a Commissioner? I guess it makes sense…_

She smile warmly at them but stopped when she noticed Satoshi was blushing. The Commissioner noticed as well and cleared his throat looking a Satoshi who quickly became under control. The Commissioner quickly spoke, "I'm afraid you'll have to excuse my son Satoshi. He doesn't know how to act around such beautiful young women like yourself."

Naomi blushed, "I, um…your to kind Commissioner Hiwatari," She bowed and continued, "I'm no more beautiful than…well I'm at lost for words it seems."

The Commissioner gave her a warm smile, "Well, I hate to leave such delightful people especially a young beautiful girl like your self, but I'm afraid Satoshi and I have a matter that must be looked to immediately." With that he turned and started to walk away. Satoshi stared at Naomi for a few seconds but soon did the same.


	8. Bets On! Part 2

After Commissioner Hiwatari and Satoshi left, Naomi stood there for a few minutes stunned but soon the host called her. "My dear, Naomi. What do you think about that boy? Good enough for the Takahashi Family?"

Naomi blushed and turned to him a little frustrated, "Forgive my rudeness, Sir but that boy is a…a…a no good…errrrr…I mean He doesn't really spike my interest…forgive me, Sir."

"Ha! Ha! My girl you are quiet the laugh. I hope you never loss that humor of yours!" 

"Um…yes, Sir. But I'm afraid I'm feeling not so well…I should probably go home early. After all I have school tomorrow," Naomi said with a polite smile.

"Oh yes, dear. We don't want you getting sick now. I'll have some one bring your limo around."

"Thank you, Sir." Naomi smile. _Finally I can get out of this place full of bimbos and bakas!_

Dark quickly moved through the room filled of smoke. Minutes before he had been waiting in an air vent and when the time was right had thrown gas canisters into the room. He jumped over bodies as the fell to the ground unconscious. The few police men that remanded yelled after him not having much luck trying to stop in with force. Of coarse yelling wouldn't even leave a scratch.

He ran through a door which lead to the vault where the painting "Euphelia's Nightscape". He deskysed himself as Satoshi and started for a panel which asked for identification before entering.

"State your name please."

Dark said calmly, "Special Commander, Satoshi Hiwatari."

"Error! Error! Please restate your name." 

Dark frowned. _Damn. This system must not take the same person twice. I should have thought about this sooner. Commander must already be inside…_

Daisuke's voiced sounded in Darks head, '_Dark! What are we going to do?_'

Dark pondered for a moment before smirking. Daisuke didn't like that look. Dark whispered, "This will be fun…"

After waving good bye to the host, Naomi started through a hallway which lead to the front door where her limo was waiting for her. The hallway seemed dark to her…and quiet. She wondered where all the police men were after all Dark was supposedly stealing something at the museum. Her high heels clicked against the hard floor tiles as she walked.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be walking around by herself, Naomi."

Naomi gasped and spun around to only meet dark hansom eyes. Those eyes would have entranced any girl but not Naomi. After making a promise with herself never to fall for Dark, she never would think of him like that again.

"What do you want?" Naomi asked coldly.

"So cold, Naomi. You'll never get guys like that." Dark stepped out of the shadows and shook his hair out of his eyes.

"I'll say it again, Dark because apparently you just don't get it. Why the hell are you bothering me? Go steal somthin. Just stay away from me, pervert."

Dark frowned, "I _am_ here to steal something. There are just a few complications….And your going to solve them."

Minutes later Naomi and Dark were in front of the speaker panel again. "Please state your name."

Dark whispered into Naomi ear softly, "Say your name slowly."

Naomi paused and felt the tight grip of her wrists which were being held my Dark behind her back. She glared into space trying to think of a way to get out of this. "Naomi Takahashi"

"One moments please." Dark and Naomi waited in silence. And then vault door started to open. Dark looked impressed.

Naomi took this chance while Dark was occupied with watching the vault door to wrench one of her hand out of Darks grasp and swung it around to throw a punch to his face. Dark quickly dodged and grabbed the wrist of her free hand. He pushed her against a wall and glared into her eye which were doing the same. Naomi said calmly, "Let. Me. Go or I'll scream." Naomi waited for a moment and then started yelling, "PERVERT! LET GO OF ME! SOME ONE! HELP!"

Dark's eyes widened with shock and he quickly covered her mouth with one of his hands which left one of Naomi's hands free. She quickly pushed him away and yelled more, "HEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP-" Dark pushed her against a wall and grabbed her hands. Her cries for help were cut of but Dark placing his lips over hers.

Naomi stopped fighting and stood there stunned. She could feel her face turning a scarlet color.

"Dark, you just had to bring Naomi into our little bet, huh? I thought you would be able to get into the vault on your own. I didn't think you would need the help of a girl."

Dark broke the kiss and looked behind him. Commander Satoshi Hiwatari was leaning against a side wall looking flustered. Dark smirked and let go of Naomi who slowly sat down on the ground, stunned. "Well, you didn't really fallow the rules as well, Commander. I already stole the real painting but just for fun I thought I'd come and meet you at the forgery. While I was on my way here I saw this young girl walking alone down a hall. What kind of man would I be if I didn't stop and help her?" Dark smirked.

Satoshi frowned. And then spun around. Dark was across the room by a door which lead out side onto a balcony. He burst through the door. Satoshi ran after him leaving Naomi behind.

Naomi could hear the rumble out side. She walked to the door and pecked out side. Satoshi was over the ledge while Dark had a hold of his wrist so he wouldn't fall. Dark was smirking, "I stole the painting which means as for our bet…I win. You'll leave you-know-who alone."

Naomi ran back to where she had been sitting and sat down. "Being nosey now are we?" Naomi looked up and saw Dark leaning against the wall beside her. She quickly got up and took a step back. He smirked and grabbed her hand, "Come on." He pulled her back toward the entrance of the vault and through the hallway which lead to the ballroom. As they reached the door way they stopped. Every one turned there head to see the interruption but soon turned back to their conversation. Naomi found this strange since she was standing next to the famous Phantom Thief. She turned to look at him but he looked totally different. He was descized as a police officer.

She asked, "But how did you-" 

He whispered to her, "Just play along."

Naomi sighed.

"Naomi? I thought you were gone already? And your with an officer? What the devil has happened?"

Naomi looked over at the host and gave him a smile. _Gotta think up something quick! Um…come on Naomi! Act! Feel like an Actor. Lie like an Actor. Be the Actor!_ "Oh, Sir. I left along time ago but I accidentally went the wrong way and got lost. This wonderful police officer was just showing me the way out."

"Well, I see. You go on home now. Have a nice night."

"Oh I will, Sir." Naomi gave him one more smile and grabbed Dark's arm and walked toward the entrance.

Dark whispered to her amusedly, "Your kinda good at that."

Naomi stated back, "I know. I'm the best."

They walked a few black before Dark turned back into himself, "Well, this was interesting. I have to be going now…Naomi. You know Naomi, you're a really good kisser." He leaned in to kiss her but stopped a few centimeters away and smirked. Naomi was blushing red. "Thanks for the escape." He said and flew off.

Then a thought occurred to Naomi, "Hey! Dark! How the hell am I going to get home?"


	9. St White's Day Part 1

Days. Weeks. Months passed and it grew colder and colder. Naomi hated the cold air but she wasn't a fan of a hot temperature either. She liked it about 65 degrees, no more, no less. December came in a flash and with December came St. White's Day. The one day of the year Naomi despised. On this day for the last three or four years Naomi had faked sick but she was un-lucky this year. Her parents were home for the first St. White's Day in a long time.

Her mother had woken her up early and pulled out the dress she would be wearing that day. Naomi almost died and the thought. It was a short dress with long sleeves. It was white which Naomi hated because she wouldn't be able to eat and thing that would stain the snow white color. She made a note to herself to only eat things like apples, bananas, sandwiches (with out mustard), and ext. She would not be able to eat things like soup, strawberries, and GoGurt. She also hated the white boa like lacing around the edges of the dress. Basically…She hated the dress.

After hearing her mother talk on and on about her daughter not being a lady, Naomi decided to get out of bed just to make her mother happy. She took a shower and then slipped on the dress. She glanced at the mirror hanging on her door and frowned. This out fit was missing something very important. She grabbed a red ribbon off of her vanity and pulled her hair back with it. Now she would have a little individuality and personality and not just be one of the clones.

"Oh! Naomi you look great! Honey, come see your young lady of a daughter!" Naomi's mother had a bright smile on her face and her father soon appeared.

"Naomi. You _do_look like a girl." He said with a smirk.

"Shut it, dad!" Nami said with clenched fists. She looked up and noticed her mother's smile was so bright it would rival the sun. She covered her eyes from the brightness. 

Her mother looked at her father with a smile and said, "You know Naomi, St. White's Day is very important day in our family. I meet your father on St. White's Day in collage. He also proposed on this day." Then her mother blushed, "Naomi, your were made on this day…"

Naomi's mouth dropped and she backed away disgusted, "MOM! Not cool. I did not need to know that. The thought of you and Dad…ewwwww. I'm scared for life. Thanks mom. Now I'll have to go to a home for insane people because I'm sure I'm going to loss it now that I know that."

"Don't over egzaderate, honey. Now let me tell you 'bout the white ribbon!" Naomi's father walked into his office with a sweat drop on his forehead. "If a boy ties a white ribbon in your hair today…it means this boy loves you and your love will last forever! Now have a great day!" She pushed Naomi to the door and Naomi started off to school.

When she got to school she started work for the festival and didn't get a chance to see Riku or Risa until she spotted them in a hall way talking. She ran up to them. 

"Hey Twin 1 and Twin 2. Sup?" They turned to look at her. 

"Hey Naomi. Was' up? We haven't seen you all day." Riku said back.

"Just been workin'. You know." Naomi glanced at Risa who was smiling and asked , "What, Risa?"

"Have you heard about the white ribbon on St. White's Day?"

Naomi sighed, "Sorry to damper your spirits, Risa but yes, I've heard to story. Mom told me." Risa frowned. "Fine, Risa…tell me any way…"

Risa smiled and closed her eyes in an angelic pose, "If you get a white ribbon from the person you like on St. White's Day and he ties it for you then your love will last forever." 

Naomi sighed _What a bunch of shit…_

Riku grabbed some crap she had to do and started for the door, "You have to be kidding me! What a bunch of crap…I'm outta here…" She started to walk through the door, "Excuse me…AHEM!" She was topped right out side the door by some guy, Ukawa.

"Riku! Let me get that. That's way to heavy for a girl…I'll carry it for you, and then you can enjoy my company while we walk…Here. Let my manly arms take over."

A sweat drop appeared on Riku's forehead, "You mean it? Here then. Take all of it please." She dropped all of the stuff into his arms and he looked like he was about to fall over.

Risa watched as he slowly walked away, about to fall, "Riku! He's class president! Don't be so rude." 

Riku massaged her shoulder and said back, "He's the one who asked for it. He's always saying I need his help although he never actually helps." Naomi snorted, it was true. "So, I say, if he wants to help, l---"

She was cut off by a washing sound next to them which made the three of them jump from surprise.

Naomi shouted, "Dai! What the-"

Daisuke smiled and said, "Good morning!" He was standing out side an open window.

Riku pocked her head out side and shouted, "Good morning? What are you doing outside a third story window?"

"I'm just trying to put the banner up.."

Riku shouted back, "For get it. Skip it! Get in here now!"

Daisuke smiled again, "No, really. It's no big deal." Then he looked at Risa and blushed. Risa turned coldly and started to walk away. "W-Wait Risa!"

Riku said, "Cool it, Daisuke. It's time for the assembly. Lets go."

They started walking and the Riku stopped noticing Naomi wasn't fallowing. She turned to see Naomi staring off into space, "Naomi! You comin'?"

Naomi look down the hall at them and shock her head 'no' with a smile, "I have to go to the bathroom. Go on with out me. I'll catch up." They started off again and Naomi smiled. Finally Riku and Daisuke alone. Maybe Riku would tell him she liked him….Naomi turned the opposite way and decided to walk to the water fountain. She was kinda thirsty.


	10. St White's Day Part 2

Naomi stared down the hallway with a smile. It was all good. She wondered if she should go to the assembly but decided against it. She would skip it. She walked a few steps before stopping. She heard loud footsteps behind her and turned to see who was coming. Risa was running down the hall with tears in her eyes.

"Risa? Whats wrong?" She asked after she got Risa to stop running.

"Naomi...I finally figured out what he meant when he said…when he said...he liked me more than a friend..." She blew her nose on a Kleenex that Naomi had handed to her.

"Who? Dai? What are you talkin' 'bout?" 

"I ran into Daisuke and...and I told him...I love Dark!" And she started crying hard again. Naomi sighed and helped her up. She took her to the nurse to sit down.

_Risa...how could you say that to Daisuke..._

Naomi decide to walk to her locker to cool off and think. She stopped when she heard Daisuke's voice. "Ah...well...You seem so different today. I can't get over it..."

Naomi looked down the hall Daisuke was talking with Ritsuko. Naomi started to walk up to them.

"HA! Don't tease me! I know you were waiting for Risa, weren't you!" Ritsuko hit Daisuke and ran off laughing.

"Hey Dai! Whacha doin'? What's her problem?" Naomi asked.

Daisuke turned his head to look at her as if he had not seen her walk up to him, "Ah...Naomi..."

"Yeah?" Naomi asked, but when Diasuke didn't answer she got a little pissed, "Hey! Earth to Niwa. You're acting very strange Daisuke…"

Daisuke thought for a secand and smirked. Unknown to Naomi, Dark had some how taken over Daisuke's body but had not changed into his form and was now roaming the halls of _their_ school…as Daisuke. "Naomi. Can I have your library card?"

Naomi cocked an eye brow. "Huh? Why?"

"'Cuz I want to check you out." Daisuke's smirk grew while Naomi's mouth dropped.

Naomi was confused and just plain didn't get what was happening. "What. The. Fuck? Are you sick Daisuke? Here, lets stop at my locker and then we'll go to the nurses office." She started walking past him to her locker and he fallowed.

Naomi reached for the lock on her locker and started to turn it, a lining the line at the top of the dial with one number just to turn it to another number but it took her four tries of her combination to get her locker open because of what Daisuke had said. He almost sounded like some one else she knew.

She grabbed the handle and slide it up to open her locker. She turned her head to Daisuke. He was leaning against a few lockers next to hers with a smug look on his face, "Dai?"

He opened one eye to look at her and said, "Yeah?"

She sighed and said, "Dai. I wasn't going to say any thing, but since your acting so weird, I'll just come out and say it." She sighed again, "Risa told me what she said and I want to know was what she told me the only thing that happened? And your acting strange. Is it 'cuz what she said? Tell me, Daisuke. I'm your friend…You can trust me…And what was up with what you said to me a second?" 

Daisuke looked away and than stood strait up and started walking past her, "Don't worry about it…"

He walked all the way down the hall with out turning back and Naomi sighed. Some thing was definitely wrong. Her suspicions had been confirmed. She would have to go talk to Emiko.

She turned back to her locker and immediately gasped. She blinked a few times before reaching into her locker and pulling out a white box with a blue ribbon around it. She had received a lot of gifts through out the day but nothing like this. It looked like a box that would hold a bracelet or something. She slowly untied the ribbon and gasped again when she saw the name of a top notch jewelry co. printed in gold on the box. She whispered it aloud, "Tiffany's." She was almost afraid tom open the box. The it occurred to her that maybe this was some sick joke…but then it couldn't hurt to just open it…so, she did.

She took a sharp intake of breath and breathed out slowly. It was beautiful. It was a necklace but in stead of a chain there was a silk white ribbon. On this white ribbon, a diamond hung by a pure silver lop. Naomi's heart started pounding faster. She looked around but no one was there as if she was suspecting some one to be. She wondered who got it for her…There was no card or any thing. Not a lot of people , like less than 1, could afford a "Tiffany". She sighed and reached into the box and touched the nickel sized diamond. She smiled and closed the box.

Daisuke aka Dark turned a corner humming along when he stopped. Satoshi was walking down the hall toward him. Satoshi stopped and asked, "Do you know where Takahashi is?"

A sweat drop appeared on Daisuke's head, "You mean…Naomi?"

"Yes, Naomi." 

Dark put up his hands and said, "Sorry…haven't seen her today…"

Satoshi narrowed his eyes and grabbed Daisuke's arm and pushed him against the wall, "What are you doing wandering around our school, Dark?"

Dark said sternly, "Let go of me Satoshi…" And pushed Satoshi back and ran down the hall. 

Satoshi slammed his fist against the was with frustration and mumbled to himself.

Naomi started walking down halls with a smile on her face, not paying attention to where her feet were taking her. Soon enough she found herself out side. She started to turn a corner, but quickly turned back around the corner to hide. She was still holding her "Tiffany's" Box. She sighed sadly.

"Dark! Stay with me, always!" That's what she had heard. Risa had been hugging Dark…Naomi blushed lightly. What was this feeling? Naomi didn't know…

**She had never felt _envy_ before...**


	11. St White's Night

**Ok, so I mess up on my story crap like when I mean 'at' I put 'and' and like 'to' I put 'tom'…It makes me laugh when I got back after I've posted my chapters to see that I messed up 'cuz I don't edit them after I'm done…I just don't and I am not going back to change them now so…you'll just have to live wit it. And yes I put wit so I did not forget the 't' at the end I just say it that way some times so don't think I'm stupid 'cuz I not…lol **

* * *

Naomi walked slowly down the road to Daisuke's house…she really wanted to talk to Emiko. She sighed still thinking about what she had seen. She hated the feeling she got every time she thought about it. She clutched the Tiffany box closer to her chest and shivered. It was very cold. She finally reached the Niwa house and walked through the gate.

She heard yelling inside and smiled. She knocked three times on the door. "Emiko? It's me, Naomi…" She heard a commotion inside and something like , "Go up stairs! Now!" and then the door opened.

Emiko, Daisuke's mother was standing in the door way with a bright but frustrated smile on her face. "A…Emiko, is this a bad time…I could come back later…"

"No! Naomi, please come in. I want you to meet some one." She gestured for Naomi to come in and turned. Naomi fallowed. "So , Naomi, why are you here? Did some thing happen? Let's girl talk!" Emiko smiled and Naomi returned it.

"Oh I just…needed some one to talk to and I can't talk to Mom or my friends and I have something I want you see!"

Emiko's smile brightened , "Cool!" Then she walked through a door way and Naomi fallowed. Daisuke's grandfather was sitting in an arm chair and another man was leaning against the wall. "Honey , Kosuke! I want you to meet Daisuke's friend, Naomi Takahashi. Naomi and I talk all the time." Emiko smiled at the man.

The man, also known as Kosuke, stood up walked over with his hand stretched out to Naomi. He smiled and took Naomi's hand, "It's nice to meet you, Naomi." Naomi smiled and said the same to him.

Emiko was bouncing around the room happily, "Naomi, this is Daisuke's father, Kosuke! Now! What did you want to talk about and show me?" 

Emiko grabbed Naomi by the wrist and pulled her over to the coach and they sat down. "Come. Come, Naomi. Tell me!"

"Well first off, is Daisuke home?"

Emiko glanced at Kosuke, "A…yes, but he's busy in his room."

"Oh…well any ways, Daisuke was acting kinda weird today…I think he might be sick or something."

Emiko smiled, "Well…er…You know Naomi, boys are so…Well, Daisuke's maturing, you know…."

"Oh good. It's just that…I thought something was really wrong with him today. He wasn't acting like himself. But now I need to know if this is real or not…" Naomi set the Tiffany's box in front of Emiko. Emiko gasped and put her hand to her mouth. The room was silent.

"NAOMI! Where did you get this?"

"Well, I found this box in my locker. It was wrapped in ribbon…but I don't know if the necklace in side is real or not…"

Emiko quickly grabbed the box and opened it. She gasped again. She picked up the necklace and examined the Diamond. "It's real all right…" 

"The weird thing about it is…not a lot of people can afford a thing like that Emiko, and how did they brake into my locker to put it in side…It's all so confusing…"

"So you don't know who gave it to you, Naomi?"

"Nope…It's beautiful, though…"

Emiko smiled, "You should feel very special, Naomi."

"Yeah, but I'd feel better if I knew who gave it to me…I could thank them for one and two…well…There isn't really a two yet." Naomi sighed.

"Naomi? Is something wrong?" Emiko asked.

Naomi blushed lightly. 

"There is, isn't there?" Emiko said after Naomi didn't answer.

"Well…aha…."

"I understand completely! Kosuke, Dad…would you two leave please." As soon as the two men had left the room Emiko turned to Naomi abruptly, "So- who is he? What's his name!"

Naomi blushed, "Aha…Well, his name…Emiko, his name isn't important…." 

"Well, tell me about him!"

"He's….," Naomi paused, "He's a complete selfish…Errrrrrrr! He thinks he can have what ever he wants…and he just pisses me off!" 

"Oh….so he's that kind of guy…Is he hot?" 

"Well…aha…yeah…."

"So then whats the problem?"

"One of my friends like him…and I don't really like him it's just…I'm so confused…"

"Well Naomi, does he like you?"

"I danno. He kissed me once…." 

"Oh My Gosh! Little Naomi's first kiss!"

"Be quiet Emiko! You sound like my mother!"

Emiko laughed, "Well, Naomi it will all work out in the end! It always does." 

"Yeah, thanks Emiko. Well, I should be going…." Emiko handed Naomi the Tiffany's box and Naomi slipped it into her beg and then got up brushing off her dress. She started for the door. 

"You know Naomi, you look very nice in your St. White's day dress."

"Thanks Emiko…Hey will you tell Daisuke, I hope he gets better soon."

Emiko smiled, "Will do! Have a great night!" Emiko waved good bye to Naomi as she walked down the side walk. Emiko sighed as Naomi walked away.

Kosuke walked up behind Emiko and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer, "What is it?"

"Oh nothing….Young love….I just worry about Naomi…."


	12. 3:26 AM

_Summer's coming too fast,  
Winter's been here too long  
If we keep wasting our days,  
Pretty soon they'll be gone_

Oh yeah, yeah, yeah   
I've been out here all night,  
I've been out here all day   
With my eyes open wide  
Hoping that you will say  
Everything is all right  
We can be happy too  
If you look out for me  
The way I looked out for you

The sound of Naomi's ring tone on her cell phone irrupted through her room. Naomi groaned and grabbed for her phone. She quickly through it against the wall. But to her displesher the phone fell open.

"Naomi! Hey, Naomi? You there?"

Naomi groaned again and slide off her bed and started to crawl toward her phone. She stretched out her hand and grasped the phone lightly and flipped over on her back, "Yeah…Naomi isn't home right now…if you could leave message at the snore-"

"Naomi! This isn't funny…. I need to talk to you!"

"Riku…Do you know what time it is? What kind of person calls their friend at 3:26 in the morning to talk?" 

"Naomi….Please."

Naomi sighed and sat up, "Ok since I'm up any ways, shoot…."

"Well, some thing happened yesterday…"

"Yeah, St. White's day…any thing else happen?"

"Naomi! Come on just listen… You know Mr. Thinks he's all that Class President?"

Naomi yawned, "Yeah…?"

"He cornered me in a room yesterday."

Naomi sat up completely and her eyes widened, "What do you mean, 'cornered'. If he did any thing to you, I'll kill 'em!"

"No, he didn't do any thing."

"Ok, so what happened?"

"I was all like, 'How many times do I have to tell you? I don't like you!' and he thought I liked him 'cause 'I'm always looking at him' which is not true…I look at…well.."

"Yeah. Yeah. I know. Daisuke, right?" 

"How did you-?"

"Riku, I can tell when some one likes some one, ok?"

"What ever."

"So then what happened?"

Naomi heard a pause and then Riku said, "I tried to leave but that…that…guy had locked the door!" 

"NO!"

"Yes! And he tried to kiss me!" 

Naomi clenched her fists, "That ass!"

"Yeah, but Daisuke saved me."

"WHAT! Daisuke was there?" 

"He broke down the door and pulled Mr. President off of me!"

"Oh my…This is getting good! Tell me more! Wait! You two kissed, right?"

"Naomi!" Naomi could tell by Riku's voice she was blushing.

"I knew that Diasuke would come 'round some time."

"He tied a white ribbon in my hair…and then he kissed me."

"That's so romantic, Riku!"

"Aha! Naomi now you're just being mean!" 

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!" 

"Are too!"

"This could go on forever and you know I'd still win!"

"What ever," Riku said while pouting.

"So then what happened?"

"Oh…Daisuke ran out…"

"He ran out! Gosh. I can't believe I missed all this yesterday!"

"Yeah…"

"Hey, Riku? It's really late…I mean early…I'll talk to you tomorrow at school, night!"

"Night, Naomi! Sorry I waked you." And Riku hung up.

Naomi closed her phone and crawled back to her bed. She laid down and stared up at the ceiling with a smile. 

_Riku and Daisuke…I like the way it sound…I like it…_


	13. Sigh

Naomi yawned and reached a hand out in front of her to grab her locker handle but missed, "I'm so tired…This is all your fault Riku…" It took her eleven tries to open her looker but she finally got it. She grabbed her books and started to walk to class. 

Just as she slowly walked into the class room some one from behind ran into her and she fell forward to the sound of the bell. "What the heck?" She turned to see Takeshi panting with his hands resting on his knees.

"Explain yourself Takeshi!" She said angrily after standing up and brushing off her skirt.

"I was ganna be late!"

"Why would you be late?" 

"Diasuke collapsed."

Naomi's mouth fell open, "WHAT? I am missing every little thing. There must be something wrong with me…Hey, why did Dai collapse?"

The teacher appeared behind Naomi, "Miss Takahashi! Class time is not time to talk. Take your seat!"

Naomi glared at the back of the Teachers head after she turned around.

"Riku whats up?" Naomi shouted to her friend while walking over to her during lunch. "Wow. You look like crap… What happened?"

Riku looked up dazed, "Aha…Naomi? Did you say something?"

"What do you mean, 'Did you say something'? Yes, I said somethin'!" She said flustered.

"Sorry, Naomi, I'm just a little out of it…"

"So! Tell me what happened!" 

Riku started eating again, "About what?"

"Do you not remember calling me last night like at 3 AM! I lost a lot of sleep 'cause of you!"

"Oh, that. Yeah, I told you every thing…"

Naomi tilted her head with confusion, "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

Riku sighed, "Diasuke got sick this morning."

"Yeah, I heard." Naomi said.

"Well I faked sick to see him…" 

"You faked sick! This is good! I never thought my little Riku would do something so…out there daring."

"Naomi, it isn't funny!"

"Yeah. Yeah. What ever." Naomi started biting at some bread on her plate.

"He was asleep and I said I…I loved him…"

Naomi's mouth fell open and she dropped the bread she was holding, "No way…"

Riku started to blush.

"Way to go, Riku! So then what happened. Come on! Tell me more!"

Riku's face started turning really red, "He was awake. He heard me…I ran."

Naomi sighed, "You two just need to get together!"

"Naomi stop. He loved Risa…"

"Riku… Dai's just a little blind. I know he likes you…I wouldn't worry. So is that all that happened?"

"He caught me and asked me to walk home with him…and the these weird guys came and took him away."

"See he does like you! Weird guys? Wait…What weird guys?"

"I don't know! They just took him away! I thought he had been kidnapped but…teacher said his mom called so…I don't know…" 

"Hey Risa! Where's Riku?" Naomi asked walking up to Risa on the street. She was worried about Riku. She wanted this whole thing to work out but… The day before she had talk to Riku about Daisuke and she could tell Riku was really in love. The starng thing was Daisuke had gone missing. So she called Emiko that night and she said Dai was fine so Naomi had no reason to doubt her.

Risa and Naomi now started walking to school surrounded by a bunch of talking girls. " Did you see the news?" "They said Dark's going to appear again!" "It'll be on T.V. , don't you think? We have to watch! I want to she him myself!" "I want to get a photo of him! Wouldn't that be cool?"

Risa's friend, Ritsuko ran up to them, "Risa! Darks goin g to steal tonight! Are you going to watch?"

Risa smiled, "Well, duh."

Naomi started to walk again leaving them behind to their "Dark Talk". But before she got two steps, Ritsuko asked happily, "Naomi! What about? What do you think of Dark?"

Naomi turned, "Well…he's…aha…"

"Naomi…"

Naomi turned to see who said her name. Satoshi was standing there. "May I speak to you for a moment?"

Confused, Naomi said, "Sure." All the girls around her started saying things like, "What? Her?" "Is he going to ask Naomi out?" "But I'm cuter than her!" "No way is this happening?"

They started walking together. Naomi asked, "Satoshi? What do you need? I mean every ones like staring…and…" Satoshi sighed. Naomi asked sternly, "If you don't need any thing, I'm out of here. Every ones staring and I don't want them to get the wrong idea." She started to turn and walk away but Satoshi grabbed her arm. "What do you want Satoshi?" She asked angrily.

Satoshi stayed silent but glanced out of the corner of his eye. Naomi started turning away again but again he grabbed her arm. "Look, Naomi, I've searched the whole school and it turns out she have to most feminine appearance. I'd like you to help me with a research project." 

Naomi tilted her head, "_Feminine Appearance"…_

"By the way did you know the public is required to help in criminal investigations?"

Naomi's mouth fell open, "Huh? Satoshi, what are you talking about?"

"I need you're help…" He said flustered. He put his hand through his hair. 

Naomi looked past Satoshi at two girls who were speaking loudly, "He's so hot!" "Stop staring!" Naomi glanced around, _Wow…He sure does get a lot of attention…_

Naomi turned back to Satoshi, _I guess he's kinda cute…NO! Don't think that! Don't think that! I never thought Satoshi was cute…He's just some jerk…But with out glasses…he could be hot…_

"Satoshi?"

"Yes."

"Could you take off you're glasses?"

"Why?"

"Just do it! Do you want my help or not?"

Satoshi sighed, "Fine." As he was taking them off something happened. He felt sick.

"Satoshi! Are you ok?"

He turned his head to look at Naomi and his body started to hurt even more. 

"Satoshi?" Naomi asked concerned. He was panting now but he stood up like nothing happened. Naomi reached down and grabbed his glasses, "Here Satoshi. I don't think they're broken…" She handed him his glasses.

He put them back on his face, "So will you help me?…"

A little shocked, Naomi said, "Aha…Yeah."

He turned, "I have things I have to do…I'll be at you're house at six tonight." And he walked away.

Naomi clenched her teeth, "He didn't say he was coming over to my house! And he didn't even tell me what he wants me to do." She stomped off toward school.


	14. Making a girl

**_Bring!!! Bring!!! Bring!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

"Allison! Could you get that!!!?"

_Bring!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"ALLISON!!!"

_Bring!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Naomi jumped out of the bath tub and grabbed a towel, "Where is Allison!? She's the maid! She gets paid for this sort of thing!" 

_Bring!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bring! Bring!_

"Gosh. I'm coming," Naomi mumbled as she walked to the window. 

_Bring!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bring! Bring!_

"WILL YOU STOP WRINGING THE STUPID- Oh it's you Satoshi." Naomi rolled her eyes and ducked down so Satoshi couldn't see from the out side that she was only wearing a towel, "The door's open. Come on in and I'll be down in a sec." She quickly ran to get dressed.

Satoshi stared up at where Naomi had been standing, blankly and then sighed. This was going to be a long night.

Naomi grabbed on to the railing on the stair case and sat down on it and letting go of the bar she was holding on. And just like in the movies she slid down the railing at a fast speed and jumped off at the bottom landing in front of Satoshi. "What do you think? I've got skills, right?" She said with a smile. Satoshi just looked at her like, 'What The Fuck?'

"Ok?" Naomi rolled her eyes again, "So Satoshi….Why are you here. I know you told me that you wanted my help and you never told me what you want me to do…"

Satoshi avoided her eyes and a small blush appeared on his cheeks. Naomi stared at this. Satoshi never blushed. And by never she meant, wouldn't, couldn't, nada, nothin'.

Confused, Naomi started to say, "Aha….Satoshi?"

"I need you to…I need you to turn me into a…girl."

Naomi's mouth fell open.

It took a few minutes from the shook of those words to where off her before she spoke again, "Ok…Let me get this straight. You want me…to make you a girl…Satoshi, I never knew you wanted to be the opposite sex. You know there are doctors for this sort of thing. Why come to me!?"

"Naomi. I don't think you're getting it. I need you to help me capture Dark." 

"You want me to make you a girl?"

"Yes"

Naomi walked around Satoshi looking in different places wondering if she had any thing that would fit him. She stopped and blushed, "Ok…I think I might be able to do this."

Dark quickly turned a corner avoiding all the police women which he guessed was sapost to be a leer. "Humph. That was a cinch…"

"There he is!!!" A police women shouted to the rest who had be running the wrong way.

Dark quickly started to run, "I can't beat up girls!"

One grabbed him and they all pounced. Dark fell to the ground with millions of women on top of him. He sighed, "If they're going to get police women to jump on me…I wish they'd get sexier ones…" He quickly escaped from them and started to run again.

He stopped when he saw another women leaning against a wall. His eyes widened. She was definitely hot. Her long dark hair accented her face. Her skirt short but just long enough which gave her the look of a sexy police women. Dark couldn't help but notice her makeup was done flawlessly.

He started to walk to her, "You here to stop me?"

"I guess you could say that…" Dark smirked. Her voice was perfect.

"I don't suppose you'd just get out of my way…"

"Not a chance…" 

Diasuke spoke quickly to Dark, "Stop! No!"

Dark answered, "If you don't wanna watch, close your eyes…"

Dark walked even closer to her, "Well, If you're not ganna' get out of my way, I'll have to get rid of you myself."

He started to lean in for a kiss but stopped suddenly when she spook but her voice had changed to a voice he recognized, "You're so much easier to handle when I look like this….Dark."

Dark's eyes widened. He was handcuffed to many metal bars on the wall. He smirked and turned to this so called girl, "I never knew you were a cross-dresser…Satoshi"

"I'm not usually. Actually, never. I had some help with this stuff tonight."

"Who? You're mom…"

"No. Naomi."

Dark's eyes narrowed, "Well, She did a good job."

Satoshi smirked. 

Satoshi pun around at the sound of foot steps and saw the outline of Diasuke, "But…how?"

"I'm the real one. I have to mask. That's not Daisuke." He quickly turned and started to run off and in a flash Satoshi was running after him.

Dark sighed, "I'm saved."

Naomi sighed, "How long am I going to be stack in here. Satoshi, you jerk! It's all you're fault I'm trapped in here!" She quickly got up and started to walk down the hall carrying a bag in her right hand. She took one step and stopped when she saw Satoshi funning down the hall.

His eyes widened, "Naomi! Don't move!!!!"

"WHY!!!?" She said looking around.

"Just don't move!!!"

She tried to stay still balancing on one foot but quickly fell. The floor gave out from under her and she started to fall down a huge hole. 

Satoshi shouted her name and tried to grab her but fell as well.

Naomi sighed, _I'm stuck in hole full of water …with Satoshi…_

She turned to Satoshi who was sitting the knee deep water, "I brought your glasses and some cloths if you wanted to change…"

He looked up at her. She was dripping wet, "Yeah…" She stood up and waded over to her and took the beg she was holding out.

"I know they won't be dry but…" 

"They'll be fine."

He turned his back to her and started to pull of the wig. Naomi stared off into space a few seconds and looked back at Satoshi who now was not wearing a shirt. She blushed and quickly turned to face the wall.

He looked over at her and continued to change. When he was finished, he walked back over to her and reached out, grabbing her arm gently. She turned around and her eyes widened when she saw Satoshi looking at her strangely. "What?"

"Nothing." He turned back around. 

A few hours latter they were both in a police car which was heading to Naomi's house to take her home. She was wearing Satoshi's jacket over her wet cloths. He had draped it over her shoulders when they had gotten out. She couldn't wait top be home in her nice warm bed.


End file.
